A cinderella story (AU miraculous Ladybug)
by Jorge Pacheco1
Summary: Conoce al chico de sus sueños en un baile justo antes de su toque de queda. El zapatito de cristal es su teléfono; y el príncipe rubio, un apuesto modelo de la escuela francoise dupont.
1. PROLOGO 1

Prólogo

Marinette narrando:Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, vivía una preciosa niña con el pelo de color azabache y su papa viudo.

Marinette niña: Es precioso

mirando el obsequio que le daba su papá una esfera con toques de Navidad que tenía dentro un castillo

Marinette narrando Bueno no hace mucho y no fue en un reino lejano,

Fue en la hermosa ciudad del amor, llamada París,

Pero parami la ciudad de París mientras estaba creciendo era mi reino,

Era la mejor amiga de mi padre y El el mio; Aunque ser educada por un hombre, no me puso al ultimo grito de la moda, yo siempre sentí que no me faltaba nada

Era la mas afortunada del mundo,

Mi papa tenia la mejor panadería de toda la ciudad y me encantaba estar hay,

Era un lugar donde la palabra dieta no se conocía y el olor se incluía sin valor adicional,

En Confiserie, todos se sentia como en familia,

Dentro de la panadería se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños número 10 de marinette y sus amigos y familiares lo celebraban,

Tom: Aquí esta tu pastel hija.

Alya: Pide un deseo, princesa.

Marinette narrando: ¿Pará qué pedir un deseo?, si tenía amigos increíbles y al mejor papa que podrías conocer.

mientras que soplaba las velas marinette, Tom saca su cámara para fotos del cumpleaños

Tom: Todos miren a la cámara

Antes de que tomase la foto Tom, una mujer se tropezó con una silla, haciendo que se cayera en frente de Tom interrumpiendo la foto

Marinette narrando: Pero mi papá penso que necesitaba una cosa más: a Audrey

Tom: Estás bien*preguntando a la mujer que accidentalmente tropezó con la silla.

2 años después

Marinette narrando: después que se caso mi papá con mi nueva madrastra llegaron sus hijas: Chloe y Sabrina, mis inadaptadas hermanastras. Pero mi papá estaba contento, no importaba íbamos hacer una gran familia feliz

Fotógrafo: Todos juntensen

Al decir eso el fotógrafo, Audrey a propósito se le cae su ramo de rosas que tenía en sus manos al piso, al ver eso Marinette se agacha a coger el ramo que accidentalmente see cayó a su madrastra, ya al cogerlo para dacerlo el fotógrafo la había tomado la foto.

Marinette narrando : por desgracia esto no era un cuento de hadas.

Semanas después

Narador

Era de noche y Tom le estaba contando un cuento a marinette en su habitación para darle la buenas noches

Tom:"El tomo su mano y la beso, para luego subirla a su caballo y la bella princesa y el apuesto príncipe se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Y vivieron felices por siempre. Fin.

Marinette niña: papa una pregunta.

Tom: por supuesto hija dime.

Marinette niña: ¿Los cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad?

Tom: Ahhh, pues no, pero los sueños sí.

Marinette niña: Tu tienes algún sueño.

Tom: Si.

Tom: Mi sueño es que crezcas y vallas a la universidad y puedas vivir en tu propio castillo.

Marinette niña: y las princesas en donde tienen que estudiar.

Tom: ahmmmm estudian en, donde el príncipe estudia. En Françoise Dupont.

Pero sabes los cuentos no sólo hablan de principes apuestos, hablan de cumplir de lo que sueñan y de luchar por defender de lo que quieras.

Recuerda lo que siempre digo:

"No por miedo a errar,

Marinette niña:"vas a dejar de jugar"

Tom:Exacto;

No olvides que si pones atención en este libro hay cosas importantes que quizás después puedas necesitar en tu vida, mmm.

Marinette niña*hacienta en su cabeza un Si como respuestas.

Narrador

Antes de que Tom se despidiera de marinette, ella mira la bola de cristal que se esta moviendo cuando de repente.

Tom: Un terremoto

Marinette narrando: Mi reino se vino abajo cuando el día del terremoto sacudió la cuidad de París.

Audrey:¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

Marinette niña:quedate aquí no vallas.

Tom: volveré enseguida quedate aquí y no te preocupes marinette.

(pongas música triste)

Meses después

Marinette narrando: Desde ese día perdí a mi mejor amigo.

Y desde entonces, los únicos cuentos de hadas en vida eran los libros que leía cada día.

Como mi papá no dejl testamento, mi madrastra heredó todo, con la casa, la, panadería y para desafortunadamente, también se quedó conmigo.

Continuará

Nota: Bueno queridos amigos lectores este es mi primera historia, espero que les gusten nos veremos en la siguiente publicación.


	2. prologo 2

Nota del autor : antes de publicar el capítulo 1 escribo este prólogo 2.

Este será una pequeña parte de lo sucedido del terremoto y la muerte de papa de marinette antes de los 8 años de después de la historia.

Y otra cosa es que las actualizaciones serán los sábados y domingos, porque los otros días tengo clases en mi instituto y además trabajo.

Narrador

Han pasado 8 años desde el terremoto que sacudió París y de la muerte de Tom Dupain, y para Marinette no fue muy fácil superar la muerte de su padre.

Ya su nombre no era Dupain, ahora era Bourgeois y su cambio de casa también fue muy duro a pesar de que vivía en la panadería con su papá, ahora estaba viviendo en el mejor hotel de la ciudad.

Pero el único problema de que también el hotel era propiedad de su madrastra, además pensando ella que estando en el mejor hotel de su ciudad estaría como sus 2 hermanastras con sus cuartos de lujos, un jacuzzi, un hermoso balcón con vista a la ciudad, pero lo único que recibió fue una habitación no tan decente como digamos.

Fueron años duros para ella a pesar de tener una madrastra y hermanastras que la trataban mal y la tenían como una sirvienta a pesar de que su tenía a una persona que se dedicaba a eso, pero para ellas no les importaba su hermana.

Ella no tuvo amigos por un tiempo, bueno a excepción de la empleada de su panadería que se convirtió en algo más que una empleada y compañera de trabajo, se había convertido en su mejor amiga, su nombre era Alya Cesarie.

Pero todo cambió cuando en un día de lluvia con viento fuerte, iba de regreso a su casa comprando unas telas que necesitaba para su vestido, cargaba un paraguas de color negro, con un dibujo de un gato con detalles de garras pequeñas de color verde, cuando de repente el viento mando a volar su paraguas, cayendo en la cubierta de un barco llamado

La Libertad.

Tuvo miedo regresara a su casa sin su paraguas porque fue el último regalo que le dio su padre, entonces fue directo a recuperar el paraguas sintiendo un miedo mientras caminaba en aquella dirección.

Al llegar a destino aún tenía miedo de como reaccionaria la persona del aquel barco, pensando que la iba a regañar o que no le devolverían su paraguas.

Pero fue todo contrario, al llegar se encontró con una cálida bienvenida, al reconocer a la persona que la recibió por casi se desmaya, fue ni mas ni menos a su rockero favorito Jagget Stone y su familia. El la invito a que pasara hasta que la lluvia parara. Hay es donde conoce a su familia, su esposaAnarka Couffaine y a sus 2 hijos Luka Couffaine y Juleka Couffaine y no podría olvidarse de su mascota que era un cocodrilo llamado Fang.

Estuvo hay casi por 2 horas conversando con ellos, le prestaron ropa para que se cambie, porque la que tenia puesta estaba mojada por la lluvia, escuchando sus aventuras y de los conciertos de que daba Jagged.

Ella hizo una amistad con el chico de cabello azul teñido llamado Luka a tal punto que El quiso a dejarla hasta su casa , en el transcurso del camino no intercambiaban palabras mas marinette porque se sentía nerviosa, ya al llegar a su destino marinette se despido de Luka con un beso en el cachete y le dio las gracias por acompañarla.

Pasaron los días, los meses e incluso años y la amistad de Luka y Marinette iba creciendo y también su amistad con Alya había crecido también, se contaban sus secretos más intimos, sentimientos y miedos más profundos, entre ellas, además de salidas y demás cosas, parecerían madre e hija porque Alya era mayor que ella.

Tantocomo Luka y Marinette le encantaba la música componía y cantaba Jagged, que crearon un nombre para su futura banda y ese nombre fue Kitty Section.

Entró a estudiar, bueno entraron ella y sus inadaptadas hermanastras en la École Francoise Dupont, hay donde se reencontró con Luka y Juleka y varios de sus compañeros de su infancia que fueron: alix, Rose, Milen, Iván, Nino, Marc, nathaniel, kim, Adrien,Máx y no podría olvidarse de la chicas populares y odiosas igual q sus hermanastras que eran

Kagami, Lila y Aurora.

Habian pasado 2 meses y en la ciudad de había organizado un festival de músical y es hay que un simple nombre llamado Kitty Section, se convirtió en una banda de amigos con el fin de entretenerse en ese festival, conformado por Iván en la batería, Rose la voz principal, Luka y juleka en guitarra y bajo y marinette se organiza de hacer la vestimenta para el grupo en la cual ellos ganaron en el festival

Bueno compitiendo con otros artistas que eran: XY en la Place the Corcorde, Clara Nightingale en el Louvre, la orquesta Filamonica en el ayuntamiento, y también Jagged Stone que estaba en la Torre Eiffel, que estuvo esperando el festival durante meses y por último la banda Kitty Section en el Río Seine.

Ya cayendo la noche, marinette estaba terminando de conversar con Luka por messenger, ella recibe un mensaje de alguien llamado El Nomada, queriendo saber de El acepto el mensaje.

Los 2 se quedaron conversando hasta la mañana siguiente, preguntando cosas triviales, y demás cosas y cuando ya se despidieron los 2, Marinette queriendo dormir, pero para su mala suerte había amanecido aunque era sábado tenía que ir a trabajar en la panadería.

Unas semanas después del festival de música en la panadería Confiserie.

Estaban desayunando Bob que era un mañager de su hijo llamado XY que era artista no conocido, como otros artistas, estaban hablando de su próximo se sensillo de él, cuándo le muestra un pedazo de su canción y cuando la escucho era la misma canción que había puesto en el festival de música.

Cuando de repente se le ocurrió un idea no muy buena a Bob, era de que públicaria un video hablando,

Pd: ya saben cual es ese video del que hablo

Los chicos vieron el video de Bob público, y se pusieron de acuerdo y en a grabar su nueva canción llamada Yo amo a los unicornios y le se lo enviaron, pasaron varias semanas y marinette desesperada diciendo que lo llegaba que lo gustaban y monton de cosas, pero Luka la estaba calmando.

De repente Iván los llama a todos para que miraran por la, cubierta del barco y vieron a XY en la pantalla que estaba disfrazado como los trajes que les había hecho a los chicos y a la vez la canción que enviaron ellos, pero lo que más le molesto fue que estaba poniendo su canción pero modificada,

Ella se dirigieron a la televisión con intención de hablar con el manager y saber el porqué le hicieron eso pero al llegar 2 guardias no le dejaron entrar, iniciando de distracción y las carnadas fueron Ivan, juleka y Rose, ya cuando los distrayeron Luka y Marinette pudieron entrar.

Nota: ya, saben lo que pasó pero lo único que cambia, es que aquí no existen los miraculous así que continuemos.

Después de 2 semanas intentando recuperar su canción y sus diseños, al final lo consiguieron y se lograron presentar en el estudio de televisión y todos estaban en el escenario sólo faltaba Luka para que saliera al escenario sólo le faltaba su máscara que la tenía marinette que le estaba haciendo unos retoces finales.

Cuando ya se lo dio, Luka miro a marinette detalladamente y con una bella sonrisale dijo unas bellas palabras que fueron:

Luka: Eres una chica extraordinaria, clara como una nota musical, sincera como una melodia, eres la canción que escucho en mi cabeza desde nuestro primer encuentro.

Cuando ya termino de decir esas bellas palabras se despidio de marinette para ir a tocar al escenario, en cuanto a marinette se quedó estática con un sonrojo en sus cachetes.

Aún no sabiendo que es lo que significa esas bellas palabras, decidió ir con Alya para que le explicara, cuando ya llegó a su destino, la saludo y le dijo que le tenía que contar algo,

Cuando marinette le había contado eso a Alya, ella se quedó con la boca Abierta y le dijo que una de las bellas declaraciones de amor que nunca había escuchado, siendo eso la respuesta, aún con el sonrojo, se había convertido en un sonrojo intenso, marinette le dijo gracias por eso y se fue a su casa

Ya cuando llego a su casa, se hecho ensima de su cama, queriendo dormir pero no pudo, aún estaba recordando las palabras de Luka en su cabeza, cuando de repente le llegó un mensaje inesperado, eso le causó que su corazón un poco rápido, no fue de Luka si no, del chico que aún no le daba su nombre real, fue el Nomada y nuevamente se quedaron a la mañana siguiente, preguntandole más cosas sobre ella.

Mientras está conversando con El, las palabras de Luka le llegó nuevamente a su cabeza

Marinette estaba en un combate mental, si corresponderle sus sentimientos a Luka o si no a esa persona que desvelaba cada noche, que aun no se conocian aún, pero Él le prometio que se conocerian algún día.

Entonces marinette ya había tomado su decisión, y fue hablar con Luka sobre eso y para ser sincero Luka lo entendío de la mejor manera para ella, y también le dijo estas palabras.

Luka:Sabes, me alegrare cuando conozcas a esa persona y cuando Tu y El estuvieran juntos te estaré apoyando, pero y si no funcionaria, estare contigo siempre.

Asi siguieron todo el día, conversando, escuchado música, dandole un baño a fang, y otras cosas.

Nota:ok a partír de aquí voy a resumir todo, xq ya me quede sin ideas _.

Pongan música de Mario bros cuando se come un hongito de velocidad. :)

Habian pasado los años y marinette ya cumpliendo los 18 años había cambiado mucho, dejando sus clásicas coletas, dejándose su pelo suelto, y su ropa también la había cambiado dejando su pantalón rosado, por una falda de color beige, su camisa de flores y su chaleco, por una blusa de color rosa, y su bolsito a uno de mediano de color rosa.

Varias cosas le había pasado a marinette tanto buenas, como malas

Gracias a que había y seguiria trabajando en su panadería, se compró un coche con lo que había reunido.

Además que ella diseñaba su propia ropa y de vez en cuando le confesionaba a su amigas también, también seguia conversando con aquel chico teniendo la esperanza de que se verían alguna vez.

Nota: chicos ya hasta aquí llegó xq ya me quede sin ideas, perdónenmen) : pero igual espero que les guste este prólogo 2

Nos veremos en la siguiente publicación


	3. capítulo 1

8 años después

Narrador: era una mañana tranquila y en la habitación de cierta azabache dormida es su escritorio, y la razón del haberse quedado dormida en su escritorio es porque se quedó hasta las 2 de la mañana, haciendo un vestido y además conversando con su admirador secreto llamado Chat noir, hasta que una voz proviniente del comunicador que tenía en un escritorio

Audrey: Marí la llamo, yuju Marí, segunda vez que la llama pero marinette seguia dormida y entonces a la 3era vez gritando haciendola que despertará

Marinette:a sí que pasó -así despertando con el cabello alborotado

Audrey: es hora de desayunar, así que traeme mi desayuno ahora y rápido - terminando de hablar y apagar su comunicador.

Mientras tanto en la terraza del hotel

Se encontraba Audrey sentada leyendo un libro llamado Le Creuset, mientras que veía a, Chloe y a Sabrina en la piscina con un entrenador.

Entrenador: Cuidado, mis Mesdemoiselles, busquen los ojos, ¡uno, dos, tres, y bicicleta.

Aleteando, Aleteando, vuela, vuela como Mary Lou Retton

A menearse como palmeras como la Estatua de La Libertad y rodean el muelle en un paseo nocturno y hay un Huracan.

Audrey: ¿No te parece que que son sensacionales nadando mis hijas?-preguntandole al entrenador que les enseñaba a sus hijas.

Entrenador: pienso que son increíbles, son duda lo son - diciendo con sarcasmo y un, con una gota de sudor.

Al ver que no que llevaba marinette grito nuevamente

Audrey: marinette ¿Dónde estas? Y mi desayuno.

Marinette: ya voy -saliendo del elevador, llevandole la comida a Audrey que un Foie gras(Hígado de patos o gansos cebados.)

Audrey: ¿este es el Foie gras que te pedí?

Necesito mis omega 3.

Marinette: es el mejor.

Audrey: - coge tenedor para probar el Foie gras - umm, uhu es cierto, - dándole una respuesta a marinette- Cuesta uan fortuna traerlo desde avion del otro lado del mundo.

Mientras tanto con el entrenador

Entrenador: Y empujen fuerte, Mesdemoiselles, empujen fuerte

Al decir eso, Sabrina se arrodilló para que Chloe se trepar a ensima pero pasa su mala suerte Sabrina se le escapa un gas en la piscina y lo Chloe sintió que explotó algo en la piscina

Chloe: pero que, ¿que asco?, esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo, !mamá! - llamando a su mamá con cara de asco-

Sabrina: hay Chole como lo siento, no era mi intención se me salio, no lo pude controlarlo.

Chloe: así como no, no lo pude controlar, pues controla esto -tomando la cabeza, de su hermana metiéndola debajo del agua.

Entrenador: tocando el silbato para que pararán, pero ninguna lo escucho.

Hey, Mesdemoiselles, ya basta, ya basta, me oyen, BASTA - gritando pero las chicas lo ignoraron por completo.

Mientras con Audrey y marinette

Audrey: ¿Qué haces aquí parada?, andate a trabajar. - preguntandole a marinette para que se largará a trabajar.

Marinette: Audrey, hoy no podré ir a trabajar.

Debo quedarme a estudiar para mi examen.

-dándole una respuesta a su madrastra-

Audrey: es enserio marinette, las personas estudian y se inscriben en la Université 8 años después

Narrador: era una mañaña tranquila y en la habitación de cierta azabache dormida es su escritorio, y la razón del haberse quedado dormida en su escritorio es porque se quedó hasta las 2 de la mañana, haciendo un vestido y además conversando con su admirador secreto llamado Chat noir, hasta que una voz proviniente del comunicador que tenía en un escritorio

Audrey: Marí la llamo, yuju Marí, segunda vez que la llama pero marinette seguia dormida y entonces a la 3era vez gritando haciendola que despertará

Marinette:a sí que pasó -así despertando con el cabello alborotado

Audrey: es hora de desayunar, así que traeme mi desayuno ahora y rápido - terminando de hablar y apagar su comunicador.

Mientras tanto en la terraza del hotel

Se encontraba Audrey sentada leyendo un libro llamado Le Creuset, mientras que veía a, Chloe y a Sabrina en la piscina con un entrenador.

Entrenador: Cuidado, mis Mesdemoiselles, busquen los ojos, ¡uno, dos, tres, y bicicleta.

Aleteando, Aleteando, vuela, vuela como Mary Lou Retton

A menearse como palmeras como la Estatua de La Libertad y rodean el muelle en un paseo nocturno y hay un Huracan.

Audrey: ¿No te parece que que son sensacionales nadando mis hijas?-preguntandole al entrenador que les enseñaba a sus hijas.

Entrenador: pienso que son increíbles, son duda lo son - diciendo con sarcasmo y un, con una gota de sudor.

Al ver que no que llevaba marinette grito nuevamente

Audrey: marinette ¿Dónde estas? Y mi desayuno.

Marinette: ya voy -saliendo del elevador, llevandole la comida a Audrey que un Foie gras(Hígado de patos o gansos cebados.)

Audrey: ¿este es el Foie gras que te pedí?

Necesito mis omega 3.

Marinette: es el mejor.

Audrey: - coge tenedor para probar el Foie gras - umm, uhu es cierto, - dándole una respuesta a marinette- Cuesta uan fortuna traerlo desde avion del otro lado del mundo.

Mientras tanto con el entrenador

Entrenador: Y empujen fuerte, Mesdemoiselles, empujen fuerte

Al decir eso, Sabrina se arrodilló para que Chloe se trepar a ensima pero pasa su mala suerte Sabrina se le escapa un gas en la piscina y lo Chloe sintió que explotó algo en la piscina

Chloe: pero que, ¿que asco?, esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo, !mamá! - llamando a su mamá con cara de asco-

Sabrina: hay Chole como lo siento, no era mi intención se me salio, no lo pude controlarlo.

Chloe: así como no, no lo pude controlar, pues controla esto -tomando la cabeza, de su hermana metiéndola debajo del agua.

Entrenador: tocando el silbato para que pararán, pero ninguna lo escucho.

Hey, Mesdemoiselles, ya basta, ya basta, me oyen, BASTA - gritando pero las chicas lo ignoraron por completo.

Mientras con Audrey y marinette

Audrey: ¿Qué haces aquí parada?, andate a trabajar. - preguntandole a marinette para que se largará a trabajar.

Marinette: Audrey, hoy no podré ir a trabajar.

Debo quedarme a estudiar para mi examen.

-dándole una respuesta a su madrastra-

Audrey: es enserio marinette, hay por favor, las personas estudian y se inscriben en la Université, para conseguir trabajo, pero tu ya lo tienes Marinette, ya evitaste ese difícil paso, ya vete a trabajar,

Otra vez con el entrenador y las chicas

Entrenador:!Y hermanas Bourgeois¡ grito haciendo que Sabrina sosteniera Chloe, pero para su mala suerte otra vez, Chloe no tuvo equilibrio al treparse en Sabrina y se callo al agua.

Continuara

Hola chicos y chicas disculpen la tardanza, es que salí ayer y llegué cansado y no pude actualizar la historia.

Espero que le guste la 1ra parte de la historia

No vemos en la siguiente publicación

Chao Chao


	4. CAPÍTULO 2

Narrador

Luego de su madrastra le dijera que vayase a trabajar, marinette se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa porque estaba con su pijama y con su pelo medio alborotado, entró a su habitación y fue recibida por sus gatos uno llamado Plagg y la otra llamada Tikki, que los había recogido de la calle semanas atras después de salir con sus amigas al cine, en una caja que tenía en un papel en la parte de adelante que decía "Adoptanos", cuando los miro a los 2 no sabía que hacer, si llevarlos a su casa o dejarlos hay para que otra persona se los lleve.

Luego de unos minutos de una batalla mental que tenía Ella, se decidió llevarselos, ya al llegar al hotel, los tuvo que bañar porque andaban sucios y le dio de comer,

Y les puso de nombre a ellos, uno le puso Plagg,

Plagg era un gato negro con ojos de color verde que resaltaban con tan solo verlo te innotizaban, era juguetón y muy traviesos.

Y a la otra le puso de nombre Tikki.

Era una gata de de color blanco con pequeñas manchas color negro y sus ojos era color rojo, Tikki era lo contrario a Plagg, era obediente, juguetona un poco, pero sobre todo era más apegada a marinette, plagg sólo dormia y de vez en cuando si estaba, con ella.

Pará marinette, eran más que simples mascotas que había recogido en la calle, parecían 2 personas que habían reencarnado en sus gatos para ayudarla, porque desde la muerte de su padre necesitaba compañía, cuando estaba sola o lloraba, ellos estaban hay o cuando necesitaba decir un sentimiento muy profundo ellos la oían.

NOTA: ok después, de esta larga o, pequeña explicación de cómo conoció a sus gatos continuemos porque ya me quede sin ideas nuevamente ) : _. Perdónenme. ;)

Después de saludar a sus gatos se fue al baño a darse una ducha, ya cuando salío del baño busco su oufit:era una falda de color beige, su blusa y bolso de color rosa, se iba hacer sus clásicas coletas, pero recordó que ya no era una niña así que se dejó su pelo suelto, ya cuando salió de su habitación no sin antes de despedirse Tikki y Plagg, cogio las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a encerderlo para ir a trabajar a la panadería.

En la panadería Confiserie

Todo era felicidad,se escuchaba música de un toca disco, se olía a pan recién saliendo del horno, toda la familia Césaire trabaja hay, Alya estaba en el mostrador, Marlena y sus hijas hacían pedidos y Otis en la cocina.

Alya: ¿El trigo pasó la prueba de calidad?

Pues el que lo cosechó seguro que los engaño-mientras que Alya colgó el teléfono, sus hermanas Nora y Etta salieron a tomar pedidos, y sus mamá también pero no pudo cruzar el espacio de la puerta así que tuvo que levantar la puerta para cruzar, asustando a 2 clientes.

Otis: Orden lista.

Alya: Papa enserio, ya basta de la carne

Ya hicistes omelet, de carne, soupe à l'oignons y pudin de carne. Por favor - le dijo a su padre pero no le hizo caso.

Otis: ¡Ayudame! ¡Audrey me quiere hacer una hacer carne a la parrilla - le decía alzando la carne en la carne de Alya como si la, carne hablase por el.

Alya: hay por favor papa, quitame eso de la cara.

Otis: ven a olerme, Alya

Ven a olermeeeee.

Alya: mamá ya está lista tu orden.

Marlena: ya la tengo.

Después de recibir la orden de Alya, justo cuando iba a, coger el pedido se resbaló y se callo a piso.

Alya: ¡hay mamá están BIEN! -le pregunto a su madre, mientras que ella levantó su pulgar arriba que, estába bien y después de recibir ese pulgar, se fue a tomar el pedido.

Alya: Roger, ¿que tal te ha ido? -preguntandole al Oficial de policía.

Roger: Bien

Alya: y quieres un omelet de huevo con tocino bien tostados, unos macarons y una coca -terminó de ordenar lo que pidio el oficial pero le digo algo.

Roger:Oye pero coca de dieta, estoy vigilando mi peso--terminando de pedir

Alya: wao, no creo que lo pierdas

Otis: salen unos macarons

Después de decir el pedido y de que Marlena lo tomará, Alay miro quien estába tomando los platos sucios, y se acercó con cara de enojo.

Alya: hay por Dios amiga, qué haces aquí.

Marinette: espera casi termino con esto si.

Alya:llegaras tarde al college

Marinette: no lo hare, Audrey se molestara si, no termino

Alya: Audrey me importa un comino, lo que me preocupa es tu educación

Marinette: Pero

Alya: hace que te levantes, de mañana como si fueras su gallo.

Marinette:Pero yo - aún no terminando de hablar, Alya le seguía regañando.

Alya:tu padre te quería en la École.

Marinette: Pero -antes de que terminara de hablar Alya la callo haciendola que la escuchara.

Alya: ¡Basta de peros, si!, dejame a Audrey y a su enorme orgullo a mi.

Marinette: Je vous remercie, Alya

Alya: ya vete, y no olvides de recoger a Luka.

Minutos después en el Barco La Libertad

Marinette después de salir de la panadería, se fue a recoger a Luka

Marinette: Bonjour Jagged , otra vez dandome un baño a Fang.

Jagged: Bonjour marinette, así lo es y es la 4ta vez esta semana que se ensucia, no se que voy hacer con el, vienes a ver Luka

Luka es un chico de 18 años casi gótico, vestía una camisa de su padre con un buzo de color azul, uñas pintadas, pantalones rasgados en la parte de las rodillas, pelo teñido a azul, unos converse de color negro, y un pequeño tatuaje en su brazo que era una serpiente.

Luka: Adiós papa, no te olvides que tenemos ensayo a las 5 en el Collège, diselo a mamá

-hola marinette nos vamos -terminando de hablar mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Marinette: si Luka vamonos, adiós Jagged, adiós Fang.

Jagged: Adieu, chicos, cuidensen.

En el Collège Francoise Dupont

Directora Bustier: Bonjour, queridos estudiantes, no se olviden de abrigarse durante esta semana, porque es época de frío, y no aprendan del Señor Damocles, que el años pasado viendo con ropa normal y para el frío y se nos congeló el pobre y no se olvide también que hoy es el último día de comprar sus boletos para el baile de disfraces que se hará este sábado por la noche, À plus queridos estudiante.

Ya cuando termino de hablara directora Bustier, en el estacionamiento estaban llegando Luka y Marinette.

Luka: mira hay un buen lugar -dijo eso pero para su mala suerte, ya se le adelantaron y fue ni más ni menos que kagami tsurugi y su grupo de amigas

K/L/A: ¡camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente! Jajajaja.

Luka: valla, si son Kagami Tsurugi y su seguido conformado por Lila Rossi y Aurora. -diciendo con cara de enamorado.

Luka: ¿crees que kagami siente algo por mí, marinette? -haciendo una pregunta a marinette.

Marinette: oye pero ni siquiera has tenído algo con ella.

Luka: pero yo si he hecho, pues ,pues en mi mente claro, juntosos los 2.

Marinette: Luka es enserio, te mereces algo mejor que Kagami, incluso en tu mente de rockero.

Luka: oye mira ese auto se está yendo,

Marinette: si ya lo vi -pero de nuevo la mala suerte intervino entre ellos y no pudieron conseguir ese espacio, y se estaciono un Bugati de color negro.

-OYE ese era mío

Cuando ya, se estaciono el auto, marinette intentando encender el auto, pudo al conductor era ni más, ni menos que Adrien Agreste.

Kagami: ¡Adrien!

Marinette: Luka, las personas como Kagami y Adrien están genéricamente destinadas pars encontrarse.

-¿Cuando ego les cabe entre los?

Luka: solo imagina que es lo que dicen de ti.

Marinette: hay por favor Luka, ellos no saben que existo. -cuando termino de hablar marinette, Lila miró hacia dónde estában ellos.

Lila oye, jajajs, Kagami, mira ha esos tontos que siguen hay.

Kagami: -cogio en parlante que tenia Aurora para decirle esto -Hey tontos la, zona blanca es para gente bonita y con dinero y no para ustedes pobres. - terminó de hablar entregando el mi parlante y dandole un beso en la boca a Adrien.

Kim: oye panadera ¿me das unos marcarons de desayuno para llevar? Gracias.

Luka: y dices que tu no existias para ellos verdad.

En el patio del Collège

Mientras que todos los estudiantes estaban entrando al patio, kagami y su grupo también entraban, empujando a cualquiera e ignorando Chloe y a Sabrina.

Ya cuando se fueron a su aula, Luka y Marinette estaban entrando y se toparon con Max, diciendole cosas bonitas a marinette

Luka: pobre Máx.

Marinette: yo creo que al, menos es feliz.

Luka: feliz enserio, el chico vive en otro mundo.

Marinette: a veces la fantasía es mejor que la realidad, no Luka - después de terminar de hablar y ver como Luka pintaba las uñas, recibió un mensaje su querido Chat noir.

Luka: y hablando de fantasía

Marinette: nos Luka -Se despidio de él dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Marinette se fue a, sentar en las, escaleras a conversar con amado

Nota: aquí nos saben sus nombres verdaderos, así que les pondré el de la serie, continuemos.

Chat

CAT: ma lady, ¿Dónde estabas?

Hace 10 años que no hemos hablado

Lady: oye pero que dramático eres, si acabamos de conversar en la madrugada que no te acuerdad.

Chat: no puedo de dejar de pensar en ti,

¿En qué piensas ahora?

Lady: dime tu primero, y luego te digo yo.

Chat: Pienso que el profesor Damocles a leído demasiado cómic del Buhi negro

Mientras que le enviaba eso Marinette miró al profesor Damocles que hacía la pose del Buhi negro.

Mientras que veía al profesor, buscaba a su alrededor donde encontraba su querido chat noir, pero no lo encontró.

Chat: huju, huju - le decía la frase típica del superhéroe que hacía cuando estaba salvando a las personas.

Lady: jajajja mira que chiste ;).

Chat: haye encantaria hay para escuchar tu hermosa sonrisa.

¿Ma lady, cuando será la hora de conocernos?.

Ya cuando envio su mensaje, tocó el timbre para ya entrar a clases, con cara de tristeza quería quedarse conversar con él, pero tenía clases con la señorita Mendeleiev y no quería llegar tarde, porque la última vez que llegó tarde recibío un buen, sermón por parte de ella.

Chat: ¡muy pronto! Chaton, Adieu, nos vemos luego.

Al día siguiente en la biblioteca estos dos tortolos seguien conversando, sabiendo que estában a lado

Chat: ¿Qué tal tu día, ma lady?

Lady: ahhs no sabe, una madrastra e hermanastras mandónas, el trabajo y chicos que se creen superiores que uno.

-¿te has sentido un poco inapdatado y sientes que no encajas en ningún lado.?

Chat: no tienes idea, ma lady, puedo estar rodeado de un mar de gente y todavía puedo sentirme solo.

-pero luego de todo eso, pienso en ti.

Lady: oye Chaton, ¿ya nos habrenos conocido en persona?

Chat: no lo se, en la Collège tiene solamente 100 estudiantes y entre eso 100 estudiantes una por lo menos eres tu.

Saliendo de clase, marinette caminaba hacia su casa, mientras conversaba con El y el estaba conversando en su habitación con ella.

Lady: entonces es posible que si.

Chat: puedo eliminar a los chicos.

-no eres hombre ¿verdad?, porque si lo eres tendrás un combate de sgrima conmigo.

Lady: hay mi Chaton, pues no, no soy hombre

En la habitación de cada uno de ellos seguian conversando y ya iban hacer las 2 de la mañana.

Lady: ¿ya le dijiste a tu papá lo de Montpellier?

Chat: ojala pudiera, no siquiera sabe que quiero ser escritor.

Lady: mi padre siempre me dijo que luchara por mi sueños.

Chat: pues el mio no, El ya tiene otro plan para mi vida.

Lady: Chaton son las 2 de la mañana, llevamos 5 horas conversando

Chat: creo que ya lo rompimos el record no crees ma lady.

Lady: vamos a dormir, que sueñes muy bien.

Chat: espera, solo dormiré, si se que nos veremos.

"en todas mis noches se me van de suspiros y entre desvelo sufro por ver, tu cara, sentir tu manos, besar tu labios, y ver tus hermosos ojos" por nuestro encuentro de mañana.

Lady: wao, citaste a ese escrito famoso llamada Tennyson. Que maravilloso.

Chat: ma lady, vamos a vernos en el baile de mascaras.

Te voy a esperar a las 11 pm en medio de la pista.

Sueña bonito, ma lady.

Continuara

Hola chicos y chicas, se que iba a publicar ayer el capitulo, y no lo hize porque me estaba viendo Your name y llore con una niña.

Fue una parte demasiado largar, además que se me vienen ideas brillantes y cuando las quiero plasmar en la historia se me van,

Espero que les gusten la 2parte de la historia

Nos, veremos en la siguiente publicación.

Como dice Ricardo sempai

Bay, bay, sayonara


	5. CAPÍTULO 3

Al día siguiente en la biblioteca del Collège

Narrador

Marinette y Luka estaban en la biblioteca, creando una nueva letra para la siguiente canción de Kitty Section, pero solamente Luka estaba creando la canción y no marinette porque sé sentía distraída recordando lo que le había dicho su Chaton anoche.

Flashback

Chat: espera, solo dormiré, si se que nos veremos.

"en todas mis noches se me van de suspiros y entre desvelo sufro por ver, tu cara, sentir tu manos, besar tu labios, y ver tus hermosos ojos" por nuestro encuentro de mañana.

Lady: wao, citaste a ese escrito famoso llamada Tennyson. Que maravilloso.

Chat: ma lady, vamos a vernos en el baile de mascaras.

Te voy a esperar a las 11 pm en medio de la pista.

Fin del flashback...

Después de recordar ese mensaje, todavía estaba distraída hasta que Luka ya llamó.

Luka: Heeee marinette, -ya llamó pero seguía distraída-, tierra llamando a marinette -le dicia mientras que chasqueaba sus dedos en al cara para sacarla del transe.-, oye estás bien, estás distraída.

Marinette: he, si estoy bien no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando.

Luka: aaaahh, estas pensando en que hoy lo vas a conocer por fin, no.

Marinette: no lo se Luka, es demasiado pronto y bueno para ser real. -le decía mientras que sacaba un libro de la estantería cerca de donde estaban sentados-.

Luka: ¡que dices marinette! Ya pasó un año desde que lo conocistes en esa solicitud que te mando, hablas con el todo el tiempo, es mas te desvela más con el, que cuando conversas conmigo, no.

Marinette: si Luka, es cierto, yo te conozco a ti en persona, pero aún no lo conozco, y no se como es El y el tampoco no me conoce a mi, y si lo conozco y no lo soy lo que El espera - dijo ella con un poco de tristeza -, tal vez está relacion es mejor por Internet.

Luka: escucha marinette necesitas venir al baile esta noche, porque ese tal Chat noir no te estara esperando toda la noche, sabes que voy a venir contigo -le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Marinette: lo harias Luka.

Luka: por supuesto, marinette

Marinette: eres un encanto Luka, por eso te quiero - dándole un beso en el cachete a Luka y haciendo que se sonroje un poco.

Ring, Ring, Ring le estaba sonando el teléfono a marinette.

Marinette: ¿hola? - Respondiendo la llamada.

??? : marinette, no se quien se comió soupe à l'oignons y necesito otro.

Necesito mas soupe à l'oignons y mi ropa de la tintorería, y la lavar el auto. - cortando la llamada y era su madrastra.

Marinette: Audrey - dijo con un poco de enojo.

Luka: ¿Marí porque siempre eres su esclava? Acaso no tiene un mayordomo que haces las, cosas por ti.

Marinette: Luka es simple, sin Audrey no podre ir a la universidad.

Luka: hay pero que horror, no me quiero imaginar vivir con. - dijo con una gota de sudor, imaginandose una vida si.

Marinette: ni que lo digas, ok Luka continuemos buscando esa melodia.

Mientras tanto en la salida del Collège

Narrador:

Después de una larga clase de esgrima, Adrien iba saliendo para esperar a su guardaespaldas para que lo lleve a la tienda de su padre, mientras que estaba conversando con Kim

Kim: ¿bien bro, de que iran drisfrasados kagami y tu esta noche?.

Adrien: no lo se Kim, creo que no iré con kagami.

Kim: esperate tantito Adrien como que no iras con kagami esta noche, entonces con quien iras esta noche. - preguntandole con un poco de enojo.

Adrien: no lo se, es un misterio para mí.

Nos vemos bro, me tengo que ir a la tienda de mi padre. - Se despidio de su amigo mientras que subía a la limosina-.

En la tienda De Gabriel Agreste llamada Agreste inc.

Narrador:

Mientras que adrien estaba llegando a su destino, Gabriel les estaba diciendo a sus empleados que muevan un cartel hacia la parte de afuera.

Gabriel: ok, muchachos un más adelante, un poco más, ok hay esta bien gracias, se pueden ir - le dijo con seriedad, para luego dirigirse a su hijo que estaba saliendo de la limusona-. Adrien.

Adrien: hola Le père, que paso - saludo a su padre, pero no le respondió.

Gabriel: ¿porque tienes en tu cuarto tantos folletos de l'universitè? - le dijo con frialdad.

Adrien: Le père porque entrastes a mi habitación. - le respondió pero solo recibio una mirada seria de parte de El -, solo busco más opciones.

Gabriel: tu no necesitas opciónes, yo ya tengo todo arreglado.

Mira, Fils, he estado trabajando en esto desde que tenías 9 años, ganarás el campeonato de esgrima, te graduaras, y luego manejaras este negocio conmigo.

Este será tu futuro, y no lo quiero que lo heches a perder, de acuerdo.

Adrien: no lo haré Le père, te lo prometo - dándole un abrazo a su padre a lo que el también correspondio.

Gabriel: ok, Fils, ve a atender a ese cliente que esta entrando a la tienda.

Mientras tanto dentro de la tienda

Marinette había entrado a la tienda para buscar uan tela para su vestido, hasta que alguien se acercó a ella.

???: necesitas algo

Marinette: disculpa. - ella miro quien le había hablado y se lo quedó mirando porque era su compañero de clase y antiguo amor.

Adrien: que si necesitas algo - diciendo con una, sonrisa haciendola sonrojar

Marinette: a sí necesi.. -no pudo terminar cuando de repente entran sus hermanastras con unos vestidos elegantes dirigiendose hacia Adrien

Chloé/sabrina: adriifuuu. - digeron ya acercándose hacia Adrien-. Miranos venidos para ser las modelos de su siguiente sección de fotos.

Adrien: un segundo, Les filles, muy bien marinette, si me necesitas estaré en el mostrador. - le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se iba al mostrador.

Marinette: y bien que hacen aquí, con esos vestidos muy ridículos.-mirandolas de arriba hacia abajo.

Chloe: ¿disculpa?, ¿que te crees?, agente de la moda - le dijo con algo de sarcasmo, mientras que sabrína le decía lo mismo riéndose como una foca retrasada.

Chloe: Sabrína, calladita se te ve más bonita, si, y tu ya deberías irte porque Maman, te esta buscando.

Marinette: así, y donde esta ahora.

Chloe: esta en casa, dándose un buen bronceado.

En el hotel the grand París

Marinette subió a la terraza para buscar a su Belle-mère.

Marinette: Audrey, me estabas buscando.

Audrey: claro - saliendo de la caja de vapor completamente desnuda, mientras que marinette se tapaba la cara de vergüenza-. Terminastes mi asuntos, porque necesito que vallas a la panadería esta noche a trabajar - le dijo mientras que daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Marinette: hoy es mi día libre y el baile de mascaras es hoy, Audrey.

Audrey: si lo se, pero necesito que seas menos egoísta, marinette, y pensar en las demas personas y hoy necesito que vallas a limpiar los pisos de la panadería.

Marinette: pero el baile es esta noche, necesito ir, tengo que ir - le dijo súplicando pero a ella no le importo -.

Audrey: pero, marinette, necesita el dinero para l'universitè y tu debes ir a limpiar los pisos. - le dicia mientras que otra vez le daba un sorbo a, su bebida.

Marinette: Audrey, mis notas son excelentes, trabajo 7 días a la semana y estoy tomando clases extras también, nunca te he pedido nada, Audrey, por favor déjame ir al baile por favor.

Audrey: Affection - le decía mientras se levantaba de su haciento- , ahora UE eres mayor, hay algo que siempre te he querido decirte y creo que ya, es hora de que lo escuches.

Tu no eres muy bonita, ni tampoco muy inteligente y por eso estoy feliz por haberme escuchado - dirigiendose al ascensor para ir a su habitación mientras que dejaba a su hija con una, cara de tristeza.

En la panadería de noche

Narrador.

Mientras que marinette salía de la cocina sacando unas servilletas, ser percató que en una de las mesas se encontraban adrien, Iván, kim, kagami, lila y aurora, después mirarlos siguió su camino pero no se cuenta cuando se tropezó con su madrastra.

Audrey: estas estorbando - le dejo mientras se dirigia a la caja de dinero

Alya: época de la madrastra cruel, sólo mirala la malvada madrastra llegó al barrio - le comentó a su madre que estaba haciendo un café.

Audrey: voy a pasar por Chloe y Sabrina al baile de drisfrases y volveré a las 12 en punto.

Alya: wao, hay todavia espacio hay - le dijo a su jefa que se guardaba el dinero en medio de sus pechos-.

Audrey: pero, miren si es la cocinera del barrio pobre - le decia mientras que sacaba el dinero -, creo que aún te falta limpiar lo baños.

Alya: te juro que lo haría, pero debo atender la panadería. Por favor haslo tu entonces.

Audrey: hay no puedo y lo siento pero me acabo de hacer una manicure y era muy costoso - le decía mientras qeu les mostraba su manos.

Alya: ten cuidado, Audrey, porque bsucare un punto para poner mi manicure barato.

Audrey: espera un minuto y los patines, son parte de los uniformes.

Alya: Audrey, si quiera hacer ridículeses estoy me iría a un circo.

Audrey: si fueras de mi circo se pondria a limpiar a todos los elefantes con tu lengua. No te has dado cuenta que yo te puedo desper... - no pudo terminar cuando alya la interrumpe.

Alya: despedirme, pues claro adelante y entonces verás a todas estas personas irse también. - le dijo con tono desafiante.

Audrey: ok, pero recuerda que soy muy agradable. - le dijo mientras que se iba del lugar.

A/M: "soy una mujer agradable" - dijeron amabas para luego reírse.

Alya: hay por dios, esa mujer enloqueceria a cualquiera.

Marinette: por eso me graduare un año antes para poder estar muy lejos de esa mujer y de sus hijas.

Alya: aunque consiguieras ir a la universidad de marte no estaría lo suficientemente lejos.

Marlena: mari, linda le puedes tomar la orden a ellos por favor. - le dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos que estaban sentados en una mesa.

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Kagami: chicos porque pienso que no habrá comida de dieta aquí en este lugar - dijo molesta.

Lila: yo ya comi - dijo mintiendo que había comido.

Kim: lila los laxantes, no son comida. - le dijo con voz de robot haciendo reír a todos a excepcion de lila. - por si no lo sabes.

Lila: por favor kim, callate

Kagami: pero miren quien viene a pedir la orden, la mesera llegó - dijo con sarcasmo para que todos se rían de marinette.

Marinette: ok, Les gars, que es lo que van a ordenar.

Kagami: que tiene aquí que no contenga, azúcar, carbohidratos, ni grasa.

Marinette: pues, kagami sólo agua.

Ivan: agua, pero que inteligente. - dijo para que se ría adrien

Lila: oye, acaso es una broma para ti - le respondio enojada.

Adrien: una broma muy buena - dijo mientras que se reía.

Kagami: ok, quiero una Voss.

Marinette: disculpa, que fue lo que dijistes.

Aurora: es agua de Noruega.

Marinette: disculpen, Les gars, pero solo hay del valle.

Kagami: entonces, mesera, dame un te helado.

Kim: que sean 2 y si sigo esperando esos macarons que te pedí esta mañana - dijo molesto, para luego reírse de lo que había dicho.

Kagami: Les gars, haganmen acuerdo para no darle propina.

Adrien: kagami, podemos ir a fuera, necesito decir algo en privado - le dijo a su novia, pero ella no quiso.

Kagami: adrien, lo que quieras decirme, dilo enfrente de nuestros amigos - le respondio a su novio, pero cuando el le respondió se quedó paralizada lo que le había dicho.

Adrien: ok, kagami - dijo rascándose la nuca -, quiero terminar contigo - dijo el sorprendiendo a los chicos.

Kagami: que, es enserio adrien, estas enamorado de otra - dijo en tono molesto -

Adrien: creo que si - respondiendo con seguridad -

Kim: amigo que es.

Adrien: no lo se - dándole una respuesta a kim -, kagami aún podemos seguir siendo ami... - no termino cuando la mano de kagami le tapo la boca.

Kagami: ¡no!, digas que ser amigos. Y escuchame bien adrien, voy a pasar por alto lo que acabo de escuchar y así que quiero que pienses y medites bien y alistate para el baile, porque allá no vemos - le dijo molesta, mientras que se paraba para irse con sus amigas.

Kim: wao, amigo te salió muy bien.

Iván: sip, se lo tomó bastante bien.

Adrien: chicos, me voy a quedar un rato, nos vemos luego. - le dijo a ellos, mientras que se paraban de sus asientos.

Kim: adiós mesara, llegastes demasiado tarde.

Cuando ellos se fueron, Adrien se paró de su asiento para luego irse pero fue detenido por marinette que traía los te.

Adrien: toma, aquí tienes - dandole el dinero de las bebidas.

Marinette: no, mejor olvidalo. - le dijo para irse a la cocina a dejar los te.

Alya: esos chicos me recuerdan porque peleaba en la escuela - le dijo a marinette, mientras que cogia los vasos de té.

Cuando adrien ya estaba apuntó de salir, se tocó con alguien disfrazado con un atiendo de serpiente.

Luka/Viperion: marinette, lista para ir, oye no iras a si vestida de mesera o que.

Marinette: Luka, no voy a ir - le dijo triste.

Luka/Viperion: oye, como que no vas ir - iba a entra donde estaba ella pero fue detenido por Alya-, y que va a pasar con Chat noir.

Alya: Chat Noir, se refiere a ese chico que te envío las cartas de amor - dijo de forma pícara.

Marinette: alya no son cartas de amor, son emails.

Alya: marinette, si un hombre usa su tiempo para escribir sus sentimientos es una carta de amor. Tienes un admirador secreto.

Luka/Viperion: quiere conocerla en el baile está noche.

Alya: oye y que esperas para irte a cambiar.

Marinette: obedezco órdenes.

Luka/Viperion: Marí, Marí es tu verdadero amor.

Marinette: pues mi amor tendrá que esparar.

Alya: hay por favor amiga, deja el drama para las novelas. Tu tendrás que ir al baile.

Marinette: alya no puedo ir, si Audrey se entera de que fui al baile me matara.

Alya: oye, si te hace algo, se las vera conmigo.

Mira a tu papá noe hubiera gustado verte a si de infeliz,

Es tiempo de que busques tu felicidad, comenzando por ir a ese baile esta noche

Otis: marinette hazle caso a Alya, solo estudias y trabajas, necesitas ir a divertirte un poco. - le dejo mientras que hacia un baile.

Marinette: pues tienen razón, Jamas salgo a divertirme - dijo a lo que todos le dijeron que -, y creo que merezco divertirme, entonces voy a ir al baile y conocere a mi Chaton y bailare todaa noche - dijo con entusiasmo pero para luego ponerse triste, recordando que no tenía vestido.

Minutos después

Los Chicos estaban corriendo hacia la tienda de drisfraces para buscar un atuendo

Alya: aguarda, vernon, marinette necesita Jn disfras

Vernon: no puedo alya, ya es tarde, ya esta cerrado.

Alya: por favor, vernon, desayunaras gratis una semana - le dijo, pero él dijo mejor un mes, a lo que ella dijo que si.

Narrador.

Ellos entraron para buscar el Disfraz para Marinette, mientras que buscaban marinette se probada unos atuendo por ejemplo

1\. Un atuendo completamente rojo con puntos negro, pero alya dijo

2\. El 2do fue el de una amazonas pero, recibió un no

3\. El otro fue un disfras de kimono, perow quedaba muy flojo.

4\. Otro era una armadura, pero era muy pesada.

5 y el ultimo era tipo Egipcio pero no tampoco

Ya estaban por rendirse cuando alya miro en la vitrina y vio una máscara de color rojo con puntitos rojo y el dijo a vernon que se lo de, pero el le dijo que no tenia un vestido para eso, a lo que alya le vino una idea brillante.

En la casa de Alya Cesarie.

Marinette: alya, tienes la habilidad de hacer que algo tan simple, se convierta en algo muy hermoso.

Alya: y espera a que te enseñe esto - dijo trayendo una caja blanca.- este era un vestido que usaría en mi siguiente boda, si es que eso pasaría.

Marinette: wao, alya es muy hermoso

Alya no puedo usarlo es tuyo.-dijo con tristeza.

Alya: claro que si, lo vas a poner, sin ningún pero, éste vestido ha estado guardado en esta caja por tanto tiempo que merece salir esta noche.

Continuara

Hola chicos y chicas , espero que tengan una feliz navidad el día de hoy y mañana.

Espero que le guste la 3ra parte de la historia

Pregunta

Las musicas serán las de la serie y habrán 2 invitados especiales en le baile así que prepararense y la otra pregunta seria donde haré el baile de disfraces, en el hotel o en la escuela o en otro lugar, así que decidan

A pos cierto puse unas referencias al final de esta parte.

Y gracias a NicteZavala por darme un pequeña idea para cambiar una escena

No vemos en la siguiente publicación

Chao Chao y sayonara.


End file.
